


Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Candy, Friendship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint cheers Bruce up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Clint came to the park in the afternoon like he did everyday. Today he saw a group of older boys troubling a kid about his age.  
They left and the boy was crying.

Clint went towards him and said, "Don't cry. The are gone now."

The other boy just stared at Clint.

Clint had an idea. He fished something out of his pocket and held it out.

Clint said, "Here have some candy. You'll feel better. What's your name ?"

The other boy said, "Bruce. Yours?"

Clint said, "My name is Clint. You want to be my friend ?"

Bruce nodded. The two of them spent time playing glad that they made a new friend.


End file.
